Our Past Misfortune
by Maid Unit Darren-Kun
Summary: Darren Shan and Steve Leopard: best friends for as long as they can remember. But even as a little boy, Darren attracted some rather unwanted attention. What if one day, an admirer decides to take the kid for himself? N/C, AU T for now  On Hiatus
1. Let's Go To The Park

Disclaimer: Hiya guys~! This'll be my first story so be gently with me~!

Scenario: Darren Shan and Steve Leopard: best friends for as long as they can remember. But even as a little boy, Darren attracted some rather unwanted attention. What if one day, an admirer decides to take the kid for himself? N/C, AU, slight incest

This is based on some old RP sessions me and my friends used to do. And now I wanna write about it ^^ So anyway- take it away Darren~!

Darren: *blushing* M-Maid doesn't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters...

Thank you Darren- very good for your first time~ ^^ Well, enjoy~!

Oh and heads up- the first part of this story takes place when Darren and CO. are like 6~ ^^ Heehee~

* * *

"Darren- heads up~!" the raven haired boy looked back only to be tackled by the platinum haired child. He giggled and sat on Darren, feeling triumphant and confident.

"Eh~! Steve, get off me~! You're so heavy~!" Darren thrashed his arms around, hoping for his friend to get off him. Steve merely stuck out his tongue. The other boy made a face and continued to thrash. "Someone help- I'm being crushed by a weirdo~!"

The two little ones were playing upstairs in Darren's room, waiting for Angie to get back from the grocery store and take them to the park like she's promised. The two had tried to pass time by playing with their blocks and race cars, but Steve, being impatient as he was, got bored quickly and knew there was only one solution- annoy Darren.

Darren giggled when Steve started to tickle him. "Ah- not- please- anything but-" the onyx haired boy couldn't finish his sentence as he was sent into a laughing frenzy. "Eek~!" Steve smiled and continued his tickling torture. "Someone, h-help~! Ah~! Not there~! Not my tummy~!"

"I'll stop, but only if you say 'Steve's the bestest person and Darren is a smelly head!' and you better mean it~!"

"N-never~!" Darren received more torture. "Eek~!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"N-no~!" Just as Darren was beginning to give in to his torture, the two heard the door open and Darren squealed with relief. He pushed Steve away, seeing how the other boy was caught off guard, and ran to the stairs. Steve followed in hot pursuit immediately.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!"

"Mommy~! Help me- Steve's gonna tickle me to death!" Angie placed her groceries on the counter and looked up to see the two boys running down the stairs. She smiled and opened her arms to Darren. the boy took advantage of it and ran into her arms.

"There, you're saved."

"Yay~!"

"Aw..." Steve pouted angrily as his fun was just killed. Mrs. Shan pouted as well and reopened her arms.

"There's room for one more Steve," the platinum haired boy turned around and smiled warmly. He ran into her arms and sighed happily. He liked Darren's mom and wish he had a mom like her. But all he had was _her_. She was barely home and when she was, she hardly threw a glance at Steve. He was happy that Mrs. Shan offered to be his babysitter whenever his mom wasn't home. And he could play with Darren. The Shan home was his paradise. His home away from _home_.

"Mommy," Steve was snapped out of his daze by the squeaky voice of his friend. "Can we go to the park now?"

"I'll just put the groceries away and we'll be off."

"Yay~!" Steve smiled at Darren. He liked Darren, a lot. He didn't like girls- he thought they were icky. He remembered when he told Angie that and her reply was:

"Don't worry, you'll out grow it when you're older. And if you don't like girls, I guess you don't like me."

He giggled at that memory. Besides Darren's mom, he didn't really like girls. Annie was OK, though she would never stop crying. Of course, she was still a baby...

People said babies were cute, but Steve didn't think they were cute. He hardly ever thought of anything being cute. The only thing he could consider even remotely _cute_ was Darren.

His friend took a while to catch on to anything/everything, he was _always_ the last to know about everything, and he had a really girly voice. He often made fun of Darren because of that but he never really meant it. And Darren knew it too.

"Hey Steve," a warm hand grabbed the child's shoulder and caused him to once again come out of his daze. "C'mon, mommy's gonna take us now~!"

Steve smiled and giggled. "'Kay- let's go~!"

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" Alan ran from Darren, finally freed from being _it_. Darren stopped running and turned around. Alan ran faster and to base.

"Not fair! You guys know I suck at being it!" Darren's face flushed when he realized what he just said. Tommy, who was standing far behind him, laughed and pointed.

"You said a bad word Darren!" Tommy taunted.

"Eek~! I didn't mean to say it- I heard some people say it on TV! Please don't tell my mom~!" Darren's face was incredibly red as he thrashed around angrily.

Tommy laughed and ran away. Darren shook his head and resumed playing. "Get back here you~!"

Darren continued chasing Tommy until he saw Steve. He looked closer so he aimed for Steve instead. He ran as fast as he could and managed to tackle Steve. "Gotcha~!"

Steve looked up for a second then within a split second, he was ontop of Darren. The raven haired boy blinked then made a sour face. "You were saying?"

"No fair~! Stop being so strong~!"

"I'm not strong, but compared to you- I'm as strong as the Hulk~!"

"Meanie~!" Tommy and Alan walked over to the two and laughed. Darren's face couldn't get any redder than it was already. He squirmed a bit until Steve gave in and got off him. The platinum offered him a hand, but Darren got up on his own and pouted. He crossed his arms and turned his back to Steve, trying to seem angrier than he really was.

"C'mon Darren," Steve tried to get close to his friend but Darren wouldn't have any of that. "Please, I'll let you win...one of these days..." His response: an angry huff. "There's not arguing with you is there?"

"..."

"If you don't act happy, I'll tell your mom you said that bad word~!"

"hey Steve wanna get ice cream~!?" Darren's attitude immediately changed after that threat. The boy wasn't a complete idiot, he knew when he had to give up. He looked to Tommy and Alan and asked if they wanted ice cream as well.

"Sorry, my mommy's gonna be here to take me and Alan home anyway. But we'll definitely get some next time!" Tommy said with a bright smile on his face. Alan smiled too and waved good bye to the two boys as he and Tommy left them alone.

"...So about that ice cream?"

"Oh right, let's go~!" Darren took hold of Steve's hand and dragged him to the ice cream man. Steve got chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on it and Darren got strawberry.

The two ate away at their ice cream cones- Steve finishing it in two minutes flat while Darren took forever to even get to the cone. By the time he got to the cone, his hand was covered in strawberry ice cream and it was all sticky. He blinked and then skipped to the nearest garbage can. He ran back to Steve and asked what he wanted to do.

"I don't know... I'm kinda sleepy for some reason..."

"We could take a nap under that tree?" Darren suggested, pointing to the tall and shady sakura tree not too far away. Steve gave a wide cheshire smile and flew to the tree. The raven haired boy smiled slightly and followed.

"Aw, I forgot to get my blanket..." Darren said the minute he got under the tree.

"I guess we don't really need it..."

"I guess..." Darren laid next to Steve, eyes growing heavy with sleep. Steve giggled. _It looked like Darren was a lot sleepier than I was~! _Darren rubbed his right eye with his sticky hand and yawned. Involuntarily, he snuggled closer to Steve. The platinum looked down at Darren with a questioning look but smiled softly.

"You're warm Steve..." mewled the boy as he was lulled into his peaceful nap.

Steve giggled. "That's great to know..." He yawned a bit and snuggled closer to Darren, falling asleep just as quickly as the other did.

* * *

Well I hope it was horrible~! Review please~ ^^ Tell me what you think~

Darren: WHERE'S MY BLANKIE~!?!?!?! D:


	2. Delightful Little Wake Up Call

Look, I updated~! =D Yaaaay~!

This chapter is a little longer than the last but not by much. Anyway, I hope you guys like it~! and and disclaimer time~! Steve, take it away~!

Steve: Maid Unit Darren-Kun does not own Cirque Du Freak or any of it's characters! She's just here to write out her sick twisted thoughts~!

Hey~! D:

Steve: Enjoy readin~! ^^

~ meanie...

* * *

Angie looked around for _her_ two boys. It'd been getting dark and she hadn't seen any sign of where the boys were.

She usually let the boys wander off and they always came back to her when it was getting dark out. _This is karma- this is what I get for letting two little boys wander around freely in the park! _She looked around the idle ice cream truck. Still No sign of them.

_Oh dear lord, where are they?_

As the woman continued to search for Steve and Darren, a dark figure watched as she aimlessly paced throughout the park. It licked its lips in hunger. "I spy dinner tonight..."

* * *

Steve yawned softly, rubbing his eye to wipe away any lingering sleepiness. He looked up to the sky and groaned. Wow, we took one heck of a nap! He chuckled and looked down to Darren.

The raven haired child was still sound asleep, snuggling closer to Steve. The other boy smiled again. "Jeez, you can sleep forever can't you?" he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook it lightly. "C'mon, wake up."

"Mmm..." Darren made a face in his sleep and turned away from Steve. The white haired boy rolled his eyes and shook him a tad bit harder. This time, Darren yawned and looked up, eyes open only slightly. "Oh....Morning Steve..."

"It's night you dummy~!" Darren's face didn't face at Steve's statement. He looked up into the sky for a few minutes.

"...Oh...." Darren yawned again and rubbed his eye. "I wonder where my mom is...?" the raven haired boy continued rubbing his eye as he searched around the area. "She's gonna be mad I took a nap and never came back..."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her it was my idea to sleep under a tree. You can pay me back another time~!" Steve laughed at his own joke. Darren just looked at him with a tired look. Much to the platinum's surprise, Darren nodded.

"Okay Steve..."

"Wait- I wasn't being serious~!"

"Oh...I can't think straight today...I'm still sleepy..." Darren gave out a cute little yawn and laid back onto the grass.

"Hey, don't you go taking another nap!" But Steve was too late: Darren was asleep yet again. "Darren!" He picked Darren up so he was sitting on his bum and shook him violently. "WAKE UP YOU BIG DUMMY! WAKE UP OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU STILL PLAY WITH YOUR RUBBER DUCKY~!"

"...But I don't...wanna clean out...the fish gates...Annie....gimme back my....monkey...." Steve snickered at Darren's sleep talk but continued his shaking. He loved the nonsense this kid would utter when he was asleep! It was a great way to pass time! But he didn't want that nonsense talk now- maybe later but not now!

"C'mon will you just wake up!"

"..." Darren snored and Steve groaned angrily. He let go of Darren only to have the boy fall into his chest.

"Darren! Get off!" Steve pushed Darren off him and crossed his arms angrily. "Jeez, you're useless..."

"Darren? Steve? Where are you two?" Steve's ears picked up the slightly distant sound of Mrs. Shan's sweet voice. He got up and ran to her. He attacked her with a hug and she smiled. "Thank goodness! I'd thought I'd lost you two! Oh, you're mother would have a panic attack! I was practically having one!"

"Sorry, me and Darren kinda took a nap under a tree..."

"Speaking of Darren, where is my little boy?"

"Oh, he's asleep under the tree~!" He took hold of her arm and led her to the tree. He was smiling along the way.

"You two were really napping that long?"

"Yeah, hard to believe right~?" Angie laughed at the child and continued following him to the tree.

She noticed her son under it and walked over to Darren. Angie lifted Darren up and he snuggled himself into her arms. Steve looked up and smiled to Mrs. Shan. "Now, how 'bout we go home and watch a movie then it's straight to-" A rustle in the tree caused her to stop mid-sentence.

Steve heard it too and looked to the tree. He glared at it angrily and shifted closer to Angie. She hid him behind her and shouted a, "who's there?" to the tree.

No reply.

She laughed at herself and looked down to Steve. "don't worry, I guess it was just a squirrel or some-" That something shot out from the tree and shoved its hand in front of her mouth.

Angie dropped Darren by accident and fell backwards. The creature caught her and stopped her descend to the ground. Steve's eyes were wide and alive with fear. "Hey, what's the big idea!?" The creature placed Angie to the ground and glared at Steve. The child took a step back. _Whoa, scary eyes..._

Steve quickly evaded the creature's pounce on him and ran to Angie and Darren. "Mrs. Shan, wake up! Darren- stop sleeping already and get up! you've slept enough!" He shook Angie a few times then Darren then Angie again. He looked around for something to use as protection and found a large stick.

"See here little boy, I do not mean any harm, I am just a bit famished is all. Now stay still!" the creature was under the moonlight and Steve's eyes became large and the fear from before increased tenfold. The creature wore a flowing, red cape. His eyes were cold and he had a tuft of red hair. The scar on his face was long and made him look a lot scary than he already was.

"Get away! Go find someone else to snack on!" Steve held the stick in an awkward fighting pose towards the man. "You're not hurting Mrs. Shan and you're definitely not laying a hand on my friend!"

* * *

Darren moaned. His large, beautiful ice blue eyes opened slowly, a bit of sleepiness still wanting to have its way. He sat up and looked to his right. His eyes widened and he made a confused face. His mother was unconscious on the floor next to him. He got on his knees and crawled to her. Gently, he shook her. "Mommy, why're you sleeping?"

The raven haired beauty wasn't answered. His eyes looked up to see Steve, in a fighting position, with a huge stick and a tall, scary looking man. Darren blinked, oblivious to what was going on. He stood up and walked casually to Steve.

Steve could hear someone from behind but he refused to look back. The red haired man merely rolled his eyes at the child's bravery. "If I were to battle you, it would a rather swift fight."

"I don't care! Leave us alone!"

"Steve...?" The platinum haired boy glanced back to Darren. He was shaking slightly and walked over to him. "What's going on? Who's that guy~?" Darren slowly walked over to the creature, ignoring Steve barking at him to get back.

The creature cocked an eye brow at the little boy in front of him. Darren pulled on his pants and looked up. "Wow, you're really tall... Are you a giant or something?"

"No..." he could tell the boy was slightly frightened by the way he was hiding his shaking. The other child was shivering and gritting his teeth, watching the man carefully as to not make any funny moves.

"Hey, what's that scar on your face? Did you get in a fight? You should be careful!"

"...Why should that concern you?"

"Well, mommy told me I'm supposed to be nice to everyone, even if they are scary looking."

"...You are a rude little boy, are you not?"

"I didn't mean it like that, mister. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Darren smiled at the man. The other just stared oddly at the boy.

At this point, Steve was ready to scream at Darren to get the hell away from that man, but he held his tongue, afraid his friend would get hurt if he tried anything. He grit his teeth harder.

"What's your name mister?"

"why does that matter to you?"

"Well I wanna give you a good apology and it only helps if I know you name." The man couldn't help but smile. Compared to the other boy, this one seemed much calmer and mature, despite his age.

He bent down to eye level. "There is no need for apology, I must look a tad bit scary to you." Darren giggled sweetly.

Steve was shaking in anger. "D-Darren..." his friend looked back to Steve.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing..."

"Oh, um...okay," the raven haired boy looked back to the man. "You still never told me your name~."

"Why do you want to know my name so badly? I said no apology was needed."

"That's doesn't mean I don't want to know your name." The man smiled warmly to Darren. It felt odd- he hadn't smiled in such a long time.

"If it means so much to you little on, my name is Larten, Larten Crepsley." Darren cocked his head to the side, curiosity spelled into his eyes.

"I've never heard that name before. It's cool!" He gave the man a goofy grin. He held out his hand, hoping for the man to shake it. "My name's Darren! And my friend over there is Steve~!" Darren took hold of the man's hand and tried to drag him to his friend. "C'mon~!"

"I am not sure if your friend is too keen on talking to me..." Steve glared at the man. Darren made a confused face and then looked to Steve.

"Well, okay... Hey, Mr. Crepsley, do you know if my mom's OK? She's sleeping for some reason." Steve immediately screamed when Darren asked that.

"You idiot! That monster knocked her out! Get away from him before he eats you!" Darren blinked and looked up to Mr. Crepsley.

"Is that true mister?"

"To some degree...yes..." Larten scratched his long scar, feeling almost embarrassed at what he did.

"Why'd you do that? Are you really gonna eat us? I'm pretty sure we don't taste good." Larten couldn't help but snicker at the child's comment.

"It is rather complicated... I have already told you two too much..."

"Don't worry, we can keep a secret~! Right Steve~?" Darren looked back to his friend and pouted when he saw how white his friend's face had become. He let go of Mr. Crepsley's hand and walked over to the platinum haired boy. "Steve?"

"Darren, how are you being so calm? He came out of the trees, attacked me and your mom and made her go sleep bye~!"

"...That didn't sound cool Steve..."

"Does it look like I care~!?"

"....Sorta..." Steve face palmed himself and grabbed Darren's arm. The raven haired boy protested at first but seeing the look on Steve's face caused him to hush up. He lowered his head as he was pulled to the platinum.

A groan could be heard from behind and Darren looked back. He smiled when he noticed his mother beginning to wake up. "So much for that..." the child looked from his mother to Larten. He scratched his scar once more and turned around. "Since your friend wants me gone, I shall leave. It would be nice if you would not tell your mother about this ordeal."

"Yeah right! Of course we'll tell her and then the cops will come after you and-"

"I won't tell." Steve's eyes widened and he looked back to Darren. "I won't tell my mom. I'll just say a bunch of kids were messing around and we tried to act like tough guys but they won and she got caught in the mess."

"Darren..." Steve bite his lower lip, refusing to scream at his friend at the moment. He'd do it later.

"Far well, Darren."

"Bye Mr. Crepsley! I hope you find something to eat that isn't a person~!" Darren waved his hands to Larten and the minute he blinked, the man was gone.

The two looked back and Steve was the first one to run to Darren's mother. Angie woke up, pressing his arm against her forehead, easing away an oncoming headache. Steve helped her up and made sure she didn't fall over. "Ugh...What happened...?"

Steve looked back to Darren, glaring angrily at him. Darren just stood there as casual as possible. Steve's eyes darkened but he didn't tell Mrs. Shan what actually happened. "Some kids were being dummies and they hit you by accident."

Angie felt around her head for any signs of a bump or cut on her head. "I don't feel anything..."

"Guess you're really lucky~!"

"I guess I am~!" She laughed and Steve managed a fake one. Darren just stood there, smiling happily. "I'm just happy you two boys are safe!" She hugged Steve and then looked to Darren. "Aren't you going to join in?"

Mrs. Shan was surprised when her son shook his head and started to walk home. Steve glared at Darren but said nothing. He let go of Angie and held her hand while they walked home with Darren. The two caught up quickly and soon were in front of Darren.

The raven haired boy stared back for a little while but immediately caught up to his mother and friend after Angie called out his name to stop falling behind. Darren looked back again and swore he saw someone's shadow.

While he ran to catch up, he quietly whispered, "Nice meeting you..."

* * *

Well I hoped the second chapter wasn't too bad~! Remember to review~! They keep me from being dead~!

Darren: So wait, where's my blanket?

Mr. Crepsley: ... *points to Steve*

Steve: IT'S MINE NOW TRAITOR~! *runs away*

Darren: D: come back here~!!! *chases*


	3. Forgiveness and Movies

I present to you chapter 3 of my story~!

Today- Larten Crepsley is in charge of disclaimers~!

Mr. Crepsley: Must I really do this?

Yes- now go~! D:

Mr. Crepsley: Ugh... Maid Unit Darren-Kun does not in any way, shape and/or form owns Cirque Du Freak or any of its characters... May I go now?

Yeah sure, you're free to go~!

* * *

Steve was quiet the entire time during the walk to Darren's house. He refused to look back at the boy- the_ traitor_. He regretted not telling Mrs. Shan what _really_ happened. He tried to think of reasons to why he told her that lie anyway...

Angie noticed how quiet and distant the two boys were being. Darren was still a little behind, smiling a bit too innocently and Steve clutching onto her hand firmly. The two must have gotten into some sort of quarrel while she had been out cold. She looked down to Steve to ask what was going on, but the child merely responded with a simple, "Nothing."

The platinum haired child faked a smile was he entered the Shan home. Darren followed in after Steve slowly, almost not wanting to go inside. Angie closed the door once Darren was inside and told the boys to brush their teeth and get in their pajamas. Steve whined a little, wanting to watch a movie like Angie had promised them. Darren, on the other hand, ran up the stairs and flew into the bathroom.

Angie giggled when Steve tried to give her the puppy dog face. she patted his head playfully. "Yeah, I did promise..." She looked to the clock and winced at the sight of the time. _Well, I guess I could be a little irresponsible... _"Promise to keep this a secret from your mom?"

Steve smiled brightly and nodded rapidly. "Oh totally~! I pinky promise!" He held out his pinky and Angie shook it with hers.

"But could you still brush your teeth and put on your PJs? You don't have to go to bed yet, but just so we can get that out of our way."

"'Kay~!" The white haired boy turned around and ran up the stairs. Angie giggled and went to go pick what movie her and _her _boys would watch. _It's times like this where I wish steve's mother could see how great a kid he is..._

_

* * *

_

Darren finished brushing his teeth before Steve got there. He began to walk to his room when Steve came up the stairs. Darren stared emptily at Steve while the other stared back, but more hatefully then the raven haired child had.

"...Your mom's going to let us watch a movie..."

"Okay."

"...She's gonna ask why you're not going to..."

"Okay."

"...I don't want you sitting next to me."

"Okay Ste-"

"Is that all you're going to say?" Darren just shrugged, only making Steve even angrier. The platinum child looked back quickly then grabbed Darren's arm and pushed him into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it. "What's wrong with you!? why were you talking like that to that monster!?"

"He didn't do anything that bad."

"He knocked out her mom!"

"She's fine though."

"But what if she wasn't~?!"

"But she is~." Darren pulled up his knees to his chest and laid his chin on his knees. His eyes were dulled, becoming less and less interested with this squabble. Steve tackled Darren and the smaller boy squeaked.

"What the heck is wrong with you~!? You're acting weird!"

"I am? Hm...Guess you're right..."

"Darren!" Steve shook him fiercely, causing the dark haired boy to grunt every now and then. "How the heck were you so calm around that guy?"

"...You know- I'm not really sure myself... I guess my gut told me he wasn't so scary. I'm surprised you were scared Steve." The other boy eyes widened a bit. "I mean, compared to you and a bunch of other people, I'm a big scaredy cat. Everything scares me. Well, just about everything does anyway... I'm scared right now..."

"W-why?"

"You're hurting me and I can tell you don't wanna be my friend anymore..." Steve blinked and looked to Darren's shoulder. His friend had his sweater off so he was only in his jeans and tank top. His shoulder was starting to bleed a little and Steve gasped. He let go of Darren's immediately and started at his hands.

"I-I-I didn't mean to Darren!" Steve was shaking madly. Darren looked to his shoulder for a bit.

The two boys were quiet for several minutes. Steve looked back to Darren, sorry for hurting his friend. He was still a bit mad at him for letting that monster go but...Darren was his friend- almost like his brother! He knew no matter what happened, he'd always have room to forgive Darren.

Steve crawled on his knees to Darren, gaining his friend's attention in no time. The child stared at his friend for a brief moment then hugged him. Darren blinked, confused by Steve's actions. Steve let go after a little while and got up. He went to the tissue box and wet it in the sink. He went back to Darren and dabbed it on his small wounds.

"Steve..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Sorry..." Steve's eyes widened and he looked deep into his friend's ice blue eyes. He was about to ask why his friend was apologizing but Darren leaned his head on Steve's chest. The other boy blushed. "I'm sorry if I made you angry with me. If it makes you any happier, I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the guest bed~."

"D-Darren, you don't have to do that..."

"Then how can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have t-"

"Steve..." Darren pouted, eyes growing wider. "C'mon..."

"Um... Can we sleep together...?"

"Sure, I can do that~!" Darren stood up and went to the sink. He got Steve's toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. He handed it to Steve, unlocked the door and opened it. "I'm gonna go put on my PJs and I'll meet you downstairs~!" and with that, the child skipped out of the bathroom and to his room.

Steve smiled and brushed his teeth. _I hope that monster didn't follow us... He's not going to hurt Mrs. Shan or Darren! Not while I'm around!_

_

* * *

_

Darren ran into his room and began to pull off his clothes. His petite little body bare. He went to his drawers and picked out his usual green pajamas. He hummed a tuneless melody as he begin to put on his pajama top. His head got stuck for a second then managed to pop itself out the hole.

The child shivered at the breeze that came from his slightly opened window. "Jeez, why'd I leave that open anyway?" Darren walked over to the window and shut the window all the way. He was about to put his pants on when he saw something outside move.

The child opened the window again and looked out the window. He could see a shadow in front of his house. He was tempted to call out to it, but if it was Mr. Crepsley and Steve saw...well, he didn't want to have Steve get mad at him again...

Darren closed the window and locked it. _Sorry Mr. Crepsley, but we'll have to talk another day..._

* * *

Well, hope you liked this chapter~! ^^ onward to working on chapter 4~!

Steve: Hey, this isn't my usual toothbrush...

Darren: We had to throw out the other one...Sorry Steve D:

Steve: But my old one had dinosaurs on it... :(


	4. Lost Blankie

OH WOW! I haven't updated for a while now! XD I didn't think anyone actually read my stories (hardly checks her emails or inbox XD)

Anyway, I am NOT dead so don't worry~ :D Anyway, I had a bit of writer's block while typing this up so bare with me if it's not good enough for the 2 month wait XP

Today joining us for the disclaimer is...Vancha?

Vancha: Hello there~! :3

Wait, you're not even in this fan fic- nor do I plan on putting you in this one! D:

Vancha: but I'm Vancha, so I'm everywhere so shut up~! :D

...Right, well, get the disclaimer started with...

Vancha: Maid Unti Darren-Kun doesn't own me :3

Um...The rest?

Vancha: Oh yeah- she also doesn't own Cirque Du Freak or any of its characters- or me :3

OK- THEY GET IT- I DON'T OWN YOU!

Vancha: Hee hee~ :3 Enjoy~!

⌐_⌐ I should totally kill him... (Long A/N s LONG x - x)

* * *

Angie smiled when she saw _her _boys come down the stairs; they were smiling and held onto each others' hands. Darren squeaked when he heard the _ding _come from the kitchen. He hugged Steve closer while the other boy just giggled at Darren's reaction. Getting up from her spot on the couch, Angie went over to the kitchen, took the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a large bowl.

Seeing his mother walk back into the living room calmly with the bowl of deliciousness in her hands, Darren's eyes gleamed as he dragged Steve to the couch and began to scarf down as much popcorn he could fit in his mouth.

Mrs. Shan got up once again and pulled out the movie _Wall-E_ from the top of the television. Darren and Steve gasped and immediately got comfortable in their spots. The raven haired boy had seen this movie a various amount of times and it still had yet to get old. Steve, on the other hand, only saw previews for the movie and couldn't wait to watch it. "How'd you know which movie to pick, Mrs. Shan!"

The older woman giggled as she plopped the disk into the player. "Call it a _mother's intuition._"

"Mom, what's intuition mean?"

"It's a grown up word for a hunch."

"Like the things that people get on their backs if they stand funny?" Steve couldn't help but laugh at his friend's obliviousness. Reaching over to the child, he instantly got a hold of Darren and pulled him close to him. Darren couldn't help but blush. The platinum haired boy smiled cutely and bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure why, but he had to ward of the desire to pet Darren's head. He could get away with it and say he was pretending Darren was a doggy but he still held back the desire.

The movie began to play and the three watched with joy. Darren was continuously reciting quotes before they came up. Of course, Steve was starting to get a bit annoyed but the other boy was able to figure that out and he stopped his quoting and silenced himself.

Darren couldn't help the fact he was ready to fall fast asleep but he kept forcing his eyes to stay open. _Maybe I should just go to sleep now. Lemme just get my-_

"Mommy," Angie looked down to her son and smiled. "Where'd you put my blankie?"

Angie's smile faded and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe she forgot Darren's blanket at the park! Well, maybe she could believe since the whole incident at the park... "Um..."

"Mommy..." Darren crawled over Steve and to his mother. Steve turned his attention from the movie to the raven haired boy. "Mom, where's my blankie~!" Darren was on the verge of tears and Angie didn't know what to do.

"Darren, I'm sorry but I think I left it at the park..." And the waterworks started.

* * *

Larten sealed the small incision on the woman's neck and laid her sitting up on the wall. A small, green blanket was clenched in his other hand. The man walked away and towards the nearby neighborhood. _Why am I doing this again? _

Really- why was he doing this? It was just a blanket after all- a slightly ripped, applesauce (he hoped that it was applesauce...) stained rag. It's not as if it was made of the most expensive of silks and sewn by the most skillful of craftsmen. It was just a stitched together blanket that the boy's mother probably knitted for him when he was just a baby.

Maybe that was why- the boy. He was...cute. A word Larten almost never used. _Almost _never. After the whole little "situation" that just recently occurred, the vampire had stumbled upon the blanket on the edge of the bench. On any other occasion, he'd have paid no heed to it. However, he remembered that the woman (his first pick for a meal) had come with the two boys, one of them clinging to the rag as if his life depended on it.

Remembering his overly concerned expression when he handed the blanket to his mother made him want to return it.

He brought the blanket close to his nose and inhaled, hoping to get a scent of the boy. His scent was as clear as day and began towards the boy's location.

* * *

Darren hadn't ceased his crying. His mother had tried everything she could to cheer him up. Steve was also doing his fair share. The platinum haired child had been hugging Darren, telling that'd they'd go on a search when the sun got up and wouldn't come back till they found his blanket. Sadly, it didn't help much.

Angie did all she could think of- whether it be beg for forgiveness, make him hot cocoa (which he didn't bother touching) or telling him she'd get him a new blanket. Nothing was going to phase him. She was going to be doomed to his crying for at least the next week **_and then _**a complete silent treatment for God knows _**how **_long...

The doorbell rang and Angie nearly had a heart attack. _Who the hell could that be at a time like this? _She got up from the couch and to answer the door. _Jeez, this better be good..._

_

* * *

_That's all for now~ :3 Read and Review~~ :3

Darren: *thrashing around* I WANT MY BLANKIE! I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT! WAAAAAAH!

Steve: Please Darren- I'll do anything~! You can even wear this bunny costume!

Darren: How is that suppose to make _me _happy? D:


End file.
